The Charm and Good Looks of the Anderson Brothers
by sparklyshimmer2010
Summary: Cooper is shameless, Kurt is embarrassed, and Blaine is jealous. Fun times at the Anderson house.


Kurt arrived at Blaine's house one Saturday morning to find the front door locked. Normally he'd just walk in – Blaine's parents were out for a couple of days and most of the time Blaine had his music playing too loud to hear the doorbell.

Thinking that maybe Blaine just forgot to unlock it, he reached in his pocket for his phone at exactly the moment he receives a message from Blaine himself.

_Hey! Went out to run a few quick errands for my mom, got stuck in a really long line at the bank :( Let yourself in with the spare key! Be there soon! :)_

Kurt replied before snatching the key from its spot under the cushion of one of the patio chairs and letting himself in.

He headed straight for the kitchen, knowing that Blaine likely didn't have his caffeine fix before leaving the house early.

As he passed the doorframe he noticed the calendar hanging off to the side there. He could make out Blaine's mother's handwriting that marks Monday as the day that Cooper comes to visit for a couple of weeks.

He'd just grabbed two mugs from the cabinet, still thinking about the last time Blaine's older brother came to visit, when two arms sneak around him. He failed to notice that the body pressed against his was taller than it should be.

"Mmm, making coffee for us. You definitely have to stick around."

Kurt let out a rather high pitched squeal, jumping and simultaneously elbowing the man behind him. A little too late he realized he actually knew the man.

The familiar face of Cooper Anderson grinned at him, despite the jab in the ribs. His car must have been in the garage.

It was evident from his damp hair he had just gotten out of the shower. He also happened to be shirtless.

And oh boy that shouldn't be distracting, but this man was his boyfriend's brother and it was hard not to notice those perfectly sculpted abs and strong shoulders. Oh man if he wasn't almost as attractive as Blaine.

Good genes definitely ran in that family though.

Kurt quickly averted his eyes in embarrassment when he realized he was starting to stare. Cooper, it seemed, had no such reservations about exposing his body in front of Kurt. In fact he looked amused, waiting for Kurt to speak first.

Kurt stumbled slightly on his words when he did so. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"Hello to you too, Kurt. Nice to see you again."

Kurt rolled his eyes in response as he pulled out a third mug to pour some coffee for Cooper as well.

He took it gratefully. "I decided to come a few days early."

"Blaine is out running errands at the moment. He'll be happy to see you," Kurt told him.

"Yeah?" He looked like a little boy eager for his parent's approval. It prompted Kurt to give the older man a soft smile.

"Yeah, he misses you. He won't say it, but he likes having his big brother around."

"And what about you?" Cooper teased. "Do you enjoy having me around?" He leaned back against the opposite counter, stretching his arms high above his head and showing off his rippling muscles more so than he already was.

"Can you – not be so distracting?" Kurt was a marvelous shade of pink.

"You find this," he struck a ridiculous pose, hips jutting out awkwardly and hands behind his head. "Distracting?" he finished.

Kurt burst out laughing, unable to hold it in. Apparently charm ran in the family as well. "You're doing it on purpose!" He huffed out when he'd regained his breath.

"Come on," Cooper dragged the words out, "You know you liked being wrapped up in my arms, Mister Hummel."

He had only met Cooper a couple of times, and wasn't sure how he felt about the constant teasing. He was only used to that with Blaine, where he gave as good as he got.

"It's okay," Cooper continued, "We don't have to tell Blaine about this." And oh god, he winked.

Kurt groaned. "Okay, no. This is weird. We're done. Go get dressed," he commanded.

"Hey I _am_ dressed and this is my house."

"You are _half _dressed, and actually it's not. It's your parents' house; you have your own apartment."

"Fine, but you still can't tell me what to do."

Kurt glared. "I'm just not exactly used to guys being comfortable with me like this. Only Blaine."

Cooper considered him for a second, unconcerned. "Well you'd better _get_ used to it, because I certainly don't feel awkward around gay guys. And I can't exactly tease my brother." He hopped up onto the counter. "So between you and me, who looks better without the shirt? Blaine, or me?"

He gazed expectantly at Kurt, who thought his behavior must be ingrained in his brain.

"What makes you think you could win that competition at all with me as the judge?"

Cooper looked at him as if personally offended. "We're at _least _equal."

"Sorry to break it to you Anderson, but I've seen your brother shirtless and sweating…and without –"

"Woah! Okay! Too much information. I get it. My baby brother has somehow gotten himself an amazing, loyal boyfriend, and has started to do things_," _he grimaced,"That I really do not need to know about." Kurt blushed more, but smirked in triumph. "Now I'm going to go upstairs and find a clean shirt. And burn that image from my head," Cooper muttered.

When he'd gone upstairs Kurt grabbed his coffee and snuggled into the corner of the Anderson's couch. Just a second after he got his phone out to play Angry Birds, Blaine walked in. Kurt recognized the sound of his keys.

Blaine's hazel eyes immediately found him when he makes his way into the living room and he lit up. "Hey babe." He leans down to kiss him. "Sorry it took so long," he mumbles.

Kurt twisted around so he was kneeling on the couch to get a better angle. They might have been like that, lips glued to each other's, for a few seconds or a few minutes, when there was a pointed cough behind them. Kurt, knowing who it was, let out a whine as Blaine moved back fast as lightning.

Blaine, over his initial surprise, yelled, "Coop!" and dove into his brother's – thankfully t-shirt clad – arms.

It sort of melted Kurt's heart.

Blaine sat down on the arm of the couch next to Kurt when he pulled back. He grinned widely at his brother. "You came early."

Cooper grinned back. "Yeah, thought I'd surprise you. Kurt too apparently. Should've known he'd be over."

Blaine gave his boyfriend a fond look that turned to confusion when he noticed Kurt's flush.

"Your brother harassed me in the kitchen," Kurt told him.

"Harassed is a strong word. He enjoyed it."

"What did you do?" he sounded unsure, eyes narrowed at his brother.

"Relax, B, he only saw me naked," Cooper explained to him in a serious voice.

Cooper erupted in laughter at the look of total shock n Blaine's face.

Kurt hastened to assure Blaine. "That's not true! I swear, Blaine, he came up behind me in the kitchen, sans shirt, that was all."

Kurt anxiously peered at the younger boy. Blaine didn't look happy. In fact, he looked kind of hurt, and perhaps a little jealous, which has Kurt a little bewildered.

"Can I talk to you, Kurt?" he asked quietly. His eyes flicked to Cooper, who had stopped laughing. "Alone," he added.

"Of course," Kurt said softly.

Cooper looked crestfallen and a little concerned. He stepped toward his brother. "Blaine –"

"Cooper, please. Just for a few minutes." Blaine sent him a regretful, but firm look, sending Cooper away to the kitchen, still confused.

"Blaine," Kurt chided, because Cooper hasn't exactly done anything wrong. He wasn't sure what was up with Blaine. "He was only teasing me a little."

Blaine frowned. "I saw you blush."

"You know how I react to that kind of teasing and talk."

"I don't want him to make you uncomfortable."

Kurt reached out and squeezed his hands. "It's fine, honey." He chuckled. "I just have to get used to it. It's nice that _he's_ comfortable enough to do it."

"Well _I _don't like it.

"Like what exactly?"

"You admiring him. His body."

"I told you about Senor Martinez, that didn't bother you. Besides, Cooper is exaggerating."

Blaine's voice was tight when he responded. "Senor Martinez wasn't my _brother_, Kurt. I just don't like being compared to him, especially by my boyfriend, when I already know he's like a thousand times better looking than I am."

Kurt was taken aback at Blaine's words. He hadn't realized Blaine felt this way regarding his brother. And if he honestly thought Kurt would prefer anybody to him, Kurt wasn't doing his job as boyfriend right.

Kurt surged forward to capture Blaine's lips. His heart jumped when he felt Blaine melt into it.

"Blaine, no one could ever compare to you. Okay?" He kissed him again for a few long seconds before looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked a bit dazed, but nodded.

Kurt splayed a hand across Blaine's chest, leaning in closer. "I'm serious Blaine." He placed a kiss at the corner of Blaine's mouth. "You're the one that takes my breath away. You're the one I can't keep my eyes off of. You're gorgeous, and beautiful, and hot." He nuzzled into Blaine's neck. "You managed to convince me I was sexy. Do I need to prove it to you too?"

"God, _yes,_" Blaine breathed, smiling into another kiss.

"Oh God _No_!" Cooper's voice yelped out.

"Your brother may kill me yet," Kurt groaned.

"Not if I kill him first."

"Hey that's two times now I've been scarred with knowledge of my brother's physical relationship with his boyfriend. That's two times too many." Cooper stood in the entryway, from where he'd peeked in when things turned quiet.

"Two?" Blaine questioned.

"I…might have mentioned a few details earlier to get him to shut up."

Blaine couldn't meet his brother's gaze with that new information but managed to beam at his boyfriend, wondering at how he thought he had anything to worry about.

"So, we're good right?" Cooper asks tentatively. Blaine gives him a wide smile.

"Yeah, sorry," Blaine looked slightly ashamed. "Kurt kind of makes me crazy." He winked at his boyfriend. "Just please keep the sexual advances of my boyfriend to a minimum, okay?"

Cooper laughed. "We'll see."

* * *

AN: YES I stole that scene from The Hunger Games. Don't own either that or Glee though.

This was written for my friend (Hikari of the Moon, go check her out!) who gave me the following challenge:

_Write a fic in which Cooper is shirtless before Kurt. Bonus points for Kurt thinking about Blaine's awesomeness being genetic. All the points for Cooper successfully being gangsta. (Extra bonus points for Blaine hearing about the incident from one of them later. Jealousy optional.) _

No cooper being "gangsta" because if you knew me, you'd know there's just no way. But I hope it was enjoyable! :) I also plan on writing a companion piece to this in which Blaine sees Finn shirtless and a lot of chaos ensues :D So please let me know what you thought! I have the tendency to write in both the past and present tense in my fics so I hope I caught all of those mistakes.

Also, Matt Bomer is on my TV right now. So gorgeous. Enjoying this episode immensely already.


End file.
